The Way We Live Life
by ultimatedragonballzfan
Summary: After so many failures, Jessie is feeling like a worthless failure. However, not about to let Jessie think of herself that way, James tries his best to cheer her up.


**A/N: ~ This means thinking ~**

The Way We Live Life

Chapter 1: Reflections

Once again after another blasting off, our villainous trio lay on the ground, in pain from having hit the ground having fallen who knows how many yards from the sky.

"Ow, those darn twerps didn't have to be so nasty", muttered Jessie who had gotten up and started dusting herself off. "Yeah I knows wat yous mean." Stated Meowth who was sitting down, inspecting the damage he had taken. He had been looking at his aching tail which had been slightly cut open from having hit a sharp rock. Luckily though, the wound didn't seem to be deep, so it would heal rather quickly.

"Dats weird. I wonder wheres Jimmy is?" Meowth asked having noticed that their friend James hadn't spoken up ever since their landing. "Huh, your right. I haven't heard any whining from him." Stated Jessie, "C'mon we better go find him." "Right." Said Meowth getting up.

After having been walking for about 10 minutes Meowth started getting worried. "Don't ya think we should have found him by now?" Asked the feline. "Do ya think something mighta happen to him?" "Don't be ridiculous Meowth", started Jessie, "James is a big boy he can take care of himself." But truth be told, Jessie was starting to feel nervous for her long time friend. Every time they had blasted off they'd always landed together and sometimes on dangerous grounds. She remembered how one time they had landed on a patch of vines with sharp, thick needles. They had come out of it pretty hurt and could have easily suffered severe blood loss if those needles had penetrated any vital points. Other times, they had been chased down by dangerous and wild Pokémon. How they've survived all those blasting offs she'd never know.

But she couldn't allow herself to think like that! James would be fine! He was probably looking for them now! He just had to be! ~ I don't even know why I'm stressing about this. Lately, something has been different between James and me... ~

"Oh my gosh, James!" Yelled Meowth, interrupting Jessie from her thoughts. Looking up from the ground, she saw Meowth running up to an unconscious James. Gasping, she also took off running.

"Hey, Jimmy, wake up." Said Meowth softly shaking his friend's shoulder. Arriving, Jessie knelt down next to Meowth and saw on closer inspection that James was bleeding from his head. He had most likely hit his head with a rock or something and the force of that had rendered him unconscious. "Oh James." Whispered Jessie softly to herself.

Standing up she quickly ran to their Meowth balloon which had been hanging on a low branch nearby. Rummaging through their things she quickly found what she was looking for which was a first aid kit, they always carried for situations like this. Running back, she quickly put pressure on James injury to stop it from bleeding. It was times like this where her nursing skills came in handy.

A small moan was heard, as James eyelids started to slowly open.

Upon waking up, James saw his two best friends kneeling before him with worried expressions on their faces. "Jessie, Meowth, what happened?" Said James slowly wanting to get up. "Not so fast James, you're hurt.", stated Jessie, stopping him from moving. "Like usual we've been blasted off by those darn twerps and it looks like you hit your head on a rock or something." "Oh I guess, that would explain why my head's throbbing." He said in a joking way trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Upon seeing that he would be fine, Jessie removed the small cloth from James' head, and with a sigh stood up and walked back to where their balloon was hanging.

"Ares yous sure yous alright there Jimmy?" Nodding, he replied, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. After awhile those blasts off make you more resilient. How about you?" He asked having noticed Meowth's small injury. "Oh dis is notin. Like yous said, I'lls be fine." Replied the feline with a smile. With that, James also smiled and stood up.

"How about Jessie? From what I saw she didn't seem to be hurt right?" He asked. "Nah. Don't yous worries about hers. She's fine."

And so walking over to where Jessie was, all three of them silently got their balloon down from the branch it hanged on and planned to find a place to rest. When they had blasted off it had been evening, so it would be getting dark pretty soon.

On the way, walking through the forest they had landed in, James and Meowth talked about future plans on capturing Pikachu, Jessie however, was far behind them walking alone lost in thought, looking down on the ground. Noticing this, James of course wondered what could be wrong. Jessie was always so high spirited and would have normally already yelled at them for another botched up plan, but this time she was just quiet, which was very unlike her.

"Looks like we'lls have to camp out tonight. Dere's no abandoned house, no notin." "Alright." Stated James. "I'lls goes get us some fireswood." Added Meowth.

Walking back to Jessie, James told her they planned to camp out for the night.

"Jessie." He said, stopping her from walking any further. Turning around she plainly asked, "What is it?" "Is there something bothering you? I mean you've been acting weird ever since we got here."

Getting angry for being put on the spot Jessie stated, "What?! Can't I look upset and not be left alone! What do you think is wrong?! We're always failing at our plans and going nowhere! How do you expect me to feel?!" James just stayed silent not expecting her to say that. And realizing that she had just blurted out her feelings Jessie quickly stormed off ahead.

James just stood there, not really knowing if to chase after her, or just to let her cool down. He of all people knew that Jessie hated talking about one's emotions, especially her own.

Meanwhile the red headed female continued on walking, even more upset with herself. "What is wrong with me? Suddenly going off like that. I'm always yelling at the people I care about most, even when I don't mean too."

Upon reaching a log she sat down and let out a sigh. Truth be told, she hadn't always been like that: so hot headed and seemingly mean, but life though, had made her that way. Before she had been more nicer and little bit more open about her feelings, but because of that people had always taken advantage of her. And that included her ex-boyfriends. Nearly all of them had mistreated or abandoned her. And she wasn't about to let that happen to her again! She knew she had to be tough or life and the people in it would kick her down easily!

Hearing footsteps, Jessie looked up to see James arriving and sitting down on an opposite log that was in front of her. Catching her looking at him, James faintly smiled signaling he wasn't angry at her for her exploding earlier.

~ I shouldn't have yelled at him. It's not like it's entirely his fault for today's failure. James is so nice to us and all I ever do is usually yell or hit him. ~

A couple of minutes later, arriving at the campsite, Meowth saw that his two friends were sitting opposite side each other. To him it was a bit weird, since they usually sat next to each other. ~ Dey musta gotten into some sorta argument. ~ Needless to say, he could also sense there was some sort of tension in the air.

"Heys guys. I got da fireswood." Stated Meowth announcing his arrival. "That's great Meowth. I'll get the fire started. You go see if we have any food left to eat." Said James speaking up. "Okay!"

While making the fire, James looked at Jessie out of the corner of his eyes. She still seemed very upset, but he knew it would be hard to get her to talk about it. What she had said still rang in his ears: "We're always failing at our plans and going nowhere!" He sighed knowing how true her words had been. They really were going nowhere, but he didn't want Jessie to feel upset. He wanted to make her feel better somehow. Usually it was Meowth and Jessie who were doing the cheering up, but this time...

Coming back, Meowth stated that they only had one measly apple left to eat. "Then we'll just divide it into three equal pieces." Said James.

Having gotten their pieces, James walked over to Jessie and gave her, her share. "Here Jess. It's all we have." Looking up she stated, "I'm not hungry James. You eat it." "Jessie, you have to eat something. Who knows if we'll have any food tomorrow. Just take it." He said smiling faintly at her. With that she too smiled faintly and thanked him, though the young man could tell that that small smile had been forced. And knowing that hurt him to no end.

And so all three of them ate in silence, each one just looking down at the ground thinking. This was usually how their days went. They would barely if at all have anything to eat. And this is why they had no choice, but to steal food when they could. Our trio knew the pain of not being able to eat for hours or even days on end.

James sighed putting a hand on his stomach. That little piece of fruit had barely filled him at all, but there just wasn't anything else. And when they had been walking through the forest there had been no sign of any edible vegetation growing. Looking over at Jessie he saw that she still had her eyes down, looking at the flickering flames of the fire.

"Alright guys. I'm calling it a night." Stated Meowth getting up. "Dere's really no point in staying up."

Once Meowth was gone, far enough from ear shot, James made up his mind to try and talk to Jessie. Getting up he slowly walked over to her and asked her if she minded going for a small walk. "Sure, it's not like I feel like going to sleep anyway. C'mon let's go." She said having started walking ahead of him already. And so he followed her.

- () -

The moon shown brightly on both the Team Rocket Agents as they quietly walked through the forest, their shadows the only ones following them.

Having reached a clearing with a beautiful shimmering lake in front of them, both of them sat down and looked up ahead at the beautiful sight. It was silent between them, neither not knowing or expecting what to say.

"Jessie," James started still looking at the lake in front of him, but before he could utter another word, he was interrupted by her. "Please James don't. I don't feel like talking, okay", she stated, her eyes also still fixed on the lake. Now looking over at her, James spoke again, "But Jessie I do want to talk. And if you didn't, you wouldn't have come with me, right?" At that she stayed silent. All the while James continued to look at her, admiring her beautiful features, wanting to do anything to make her feel better. And so he waited for her to speak, giving her time to be able to find whatever confidence or courage she needed too.

Finally she did speak. "You know I always thought I would grow up to be just like my mother Miyamoto. A high ranking Team Rocket agent everyone admired, respected, and looked up to".

James just looked at her, remembering a few stories Jessie had told him and Meowth about her mother. She _had_ been one of the best Team Rocket Agents in history. The last thing that had ever been heard from her was that she had found Mew while searching for it in the mountains during a mission. However, just as quickly as it had appeared, it had vanished. After that, Miyamoto had been caught in a avalanche, ultimately losing her life, and leaving poor Jessie as an orphan.

"I had never really thought about joining Team Rocket when I was younger", Jessie said continuing, "Rather, following all these great hopes and dreams I had, but each time I tried to make them come true. It would all just fall apart and I'd end up failing." She said, her eyes now down, on the ground. James just continued to look at her intently. He had been surprised that she for once had actually decided to say what was on her mind, rather than just keeping it to herself, and so he listened.

"That's why I joined Team Rocket. I thought that if I couldn't make it as anything else, than maybe my place was with Team Rocket, just like my mother, but look at where I am instead. A hopeless failure going nowhere. I can't even succeed in being a great Agent like her."

The last sentence she had spoken, her voice had been quivering as if she'd wanted to cry. As for James he continued to look at his best friend sadly. Softly though, he spoke, "Jessie. You know that's not true. You're anything, but a failure."

"Oh really." Stated Jessie, her voice now getting louder. "If that's true then tell me why we always fail at the missions we try to achieve! Tell me why we always end up having to sleep on the cold floor, sometimes even on park benches and mountains! We even go days without food! What good are we?! Just look at the other Agents! They may not always fail, but they do accomplish great things and they never go days without food and they don't live the way we do either! We always fail at everything we try to do! How does that make me anything, but a worthless failure?!"

As Jessie finished yelling, she was now standing up, breathing hard, the tears she had been holding back, now fell from her eyes. Getting up as well, James spoke in the strongest voice he could muster, "Jessie! You know that _isn't_ true! You are _not_ a failure! You're anything, but that!"

This had gone way too far. James was not about to let the girl he secretly loved, say these things about herself! She just had to see, she was so much more than what she thought. And he was going to prove this to her! Even if he would end up getting hit or yelled at!

"Jessie, listen to me! If all those things you said were true than tell me why you have so many great Pokémon that have stayed with you all this time? It's because they know you're _not_ a failure and they love you! Just look at Meowth, no matter how many times you two have fought, and no matter how many times he may have wanted to quit Team Rocket, he's still stayed! And you know why? It's because he loves you and he knows you're a good person with a good heart even though you've made mistakes in your life."

"Why do you think I've stayed with you all this time too? It's because you're my best friend. Ever since we've met, you've always been there for me. Standing up for me against those bullies in Poké Tech remember? That doesn't make you a failure, that makes you a great person and a greater friend."

All the while, the red headed female just stood there in shock, from having heard all the things James had said. Never before had he spoken so strongly to her. She had to say she was rather impressed actually, but before she could say anything, James continued.

"Jessie," said James speaking in a softer tone now, "I'd never abandon you, you know that. You really are a kind person, I can see that, despite all the beatings you might sometimes give me and Meowth." He now walked closer to her and grabbed her hands into his, "I value our friendship. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I don't regret the life we live because I get to live it everyday with you. It may not be what he had hoped for, but it's worth it with you here." He said finishing it off with a small smile, wiping the tears from her face.

During all this, Jessie had just listened intently. And once again tears flowed from her eyes, but this time they weren't of sadness and anger rather happiness. "Oh James." She said, letting go of his hands and embracing him in a hug. "You're right. I'm sorry for thinking the way I was." Hugging her back, he said, "Hey don't be. That's what friends are for right? To cheer each other up whenever one of us may be feeling down." He said smiling, looking at her, also holding back tears of his own. He was just glad he was able to cheer Jessie up, just like he knew she or Meowth would do too.

"Jimmy is right yous know. We's really do love you Jess!"

Looking up at the path they had walked from, both Jessie and James saw Meowth standing there smiling.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Jessie spoke, "Meowth? How long have you been standing there?" She asked, half laughing.

"Longs enough." He said jumping into Jessie's arms. "Wes wouldn't be a team without yous Jess." Hugging him Jessie thanked Meowth for his kind words.

"And thank you James". Said Jessie walking over to him and gently placing a small kiss on his cheeks. "You really are a great friend. I guess your right. The only reason we bother staying with Team Rocket is because without them, we never would have built such a strong friendship." She said smiling.

All the while James continued to smile, blushing slightly. The glint and fire in Jessie's eyes had now returned. And she was for the moment no longer hiding behind her fierce, cold, don't mess with me attitude or else, outer shell. No, the girl standing before him was the girl he had fallen in love with long ago: A beautiful and strong independent women, who was at the same time kind and gentle. This was the Jessie he truly knew and loved.

"Yes. We wouldn't be anywhere without you Jessie." Said James looking fondly at his best friend. And Jessie also met his stare with as much love and intensity.

"Heys wat about Meowth? Don'ts forget I'm a part of the team too!" Stated Meowth somewhat interrupting the moment. Both agents laughed and knelt down. "Of course Meowth, we wouldn't be anywhere without you either." Said James, petting the feline on the head. And to that he gently purred.

"Team mates." Started Jessie, "Yes, let's not forget what we promised each other long ago! We'll be the best Team Rocket Agents in history!" She said now standing up, fist in the air. To that both James and Meowth also stood up, fists raised and yelled "Yeah!"

"In that case the twoips betters watch out cause Team Rocket never gives up!" Added Meowth. "That's right. They better prepare for trouble if they know what's good for them!"

"And make it double because we'll rise to be the best team in Rocket history!" Stated James.

After finishing his statement, all three of them laughed together and once again hugged, now having gotten their confidence back and having even further strengthened their bonds. Yes, no matter what came their way there was no doubt that this Team Rocket would always stand firm and tall, never giving up, and never backing down, because they knew that no matter what happened, they'd always be a team, together and always forever.

It didn't matter that they lived a hard life sometimes, because they would live it together as much more than just a team, but as best friends always.

**A/N: Yayy! This was my 1st pokémon fanfic ever, so hope it turned out okay. And hopefully everyone wasn't too ooc, especially Jessie. I wanted to show the more softer and kinder side she has, and sometimes even showed in the anime! And also tried to show just how hard our Trio sometimes have it! So hopefully I accomplished that.**

**So let me know what you thought and also make sure to look out for the sequel to this story! Not sure, but I'm thinking of calling it "Redemption", so keep your eyes open for it! Although, it may take me a couple weeks to write it cause I have a lot of work to do for school .**

**Anyways, thnx for checking out my story! :)**


End file.
